


Sleeping with Fireflies

by guccimonster



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Character Development, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Redemption, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men, some hints of mothpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccimonster/pseuds/guccimonster
Summary: “Peace will be brought when blood rises and wipes red clean from the lake.”On his journey to the new lake territories, Hawkfrost encounters Leafpool, a young, gifted she-cat that piques his interest. It’s harmless curiosity at first, however, as time goes on, Hawkfrost sees her in a different light, which jeopardizes his plans for ruling the Clans.





	1. Prologue: A Sinner’s Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was always in the dark. I heard whispers that told me to do what I did because nothing justifies fairness as much as evil. When you kill, equity punishes you, when you do something good, evil is there to crush you to the ground and grind you into dust. It's a balance. Good cannot be good without evil, and evil cannot be evil without good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkfrost redemption arc.
> 
> This plot will focus on Hawkfrost mending his wrongdoings and his newfound relationship with Leafpool.
> 
> The beginning takes place in the future, and then the next chapters will be back-flashes progressing to that future, kinda like sequencing. Then it’ll continue on with the AU.
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoy~

_“Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done? I've fallen in love with a man on the run. Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please, don't take that sinner from me."_

_..._

_“No. I won't do it.”_

A broad-shouldered brown tabby tom stood defiantly across the bank of the river, his paws matted with the blood of his leader, the tendril of the silver fox trap clasped around his throat, almost buried beneath his orange fur along his neck.

Another dark tabby tom bared his teeth and took a step towards the Thunderclan leader, his cold crystal blue eyes glittering with fury, “ _Coward._ I'll finish him  _myself._ ”

He made an attempt to move towards the Thunderclan leader struggling for oxygen, however, the brown tabby tom stepped forward, lips drawn back in a snarl, “You will  _not_ touch one hair on his pelt,  _Hawkfrost_."

Hawkfrost sneered, “You're too soft,  _Brambleclaw_ , you care more for kin than for power. But  _I_ don’t.” 

"I will  _not_ become clan leader like this, not with the blood of Firestar."

“Then,  _perish_.” 

They scuffled, fur flying and blood splattering. They somehow ended up in the river, cold water drenching their tabby coats. Hawkfrost reeled back into the lake as his half–brother raked his claws across his muzzle over his old scars. 

Searing, burning pain numbed his face and when he looked up at his brother, he saw wide, frightened golden eyes staring back at him.

Hawkfrost sought the reflection of himself in the river and after the water stilled, he spotted the long, hideous scratch that was a mirror image of Tigerstar's scar.

"I... I didn't mean to," Brambleclaw whispered, horrified. He backed away, and Hawkfrost trembled with fury. 

_“Spare me your pity!”_

With his claws outstretched, he sprang towards his brother and prepared to sink his teeth into his neck, however, a spark of fire slammed into his defenseless white belly, knocking the air out of his lungs and tossing him onto the ground. 

Taken by surprise, he thought he saw Firestar himself looming over him with burning emerald eyes, however, this newcomer's tail was not sleek and narrow, but was puffed up in aggression, and instead of a fiery orange, a sleek dark ginger she-cat with bared teeth stood over him, her fangs ghosting over his throat. 

He suddenly recognized this new face and chuckled menacingly, "Ah, how unexpected it is to see you again,  _Squirrelflight,_ " 

Her green eyes were chips of ice, cold and hostile, "I wish I could say the same,  _Hawkfrost,_ "

He smirked and went limp in her grip. Her teeth were only whiskers away from his neck. 

"What are you going to do?  _Kill me?_ Surely Thunderclan wouldn't stoop so low," 

The righteous fury in her eyes returned, " _Try me,_ "

Hawkfrost prepared himself to feel her fangs rip apart his throat, however, a raspy yet coherent voice spared him from his execution.

" _Enough_. Squirrelflight. Let him go."

Hawkfrost felt her grasp on him vanish and once he made it back to all his paws, he scanned over a whole patrol encircled around their leader protectively, their tails swaying side-to-side aggressively; their claws unsheathed in an evident sign of threat. 

With his ears flattened to his head, Hawkfrost lowered himself onto the ground in surrender and spotted Ashfur allying himself alongside the patrol. They exchanged glances and Hawkfrost considered giving him out, but decided against it. 

He watched Firestar stagger back onto his paws, his eyes dazed but clear. Brambleclaw was right beside him and Squirrelflight washed her father's bloody cheek while her younger sibling, Leafpool, tended to his wounds.

Hawkfrost sought her amber gaze, however, she didn’t spare him a glance. 

Firestar nudged his daughters away and stumbled forward, his energy coming back to him gradually, "Hawkfrost, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Hawkfrost's mackerel-stripped brown pelt ruffled and his whiskers quivered, “I won’t beg for mercy, if that’s what you think.” 

Firestar only blinked, and nodded, "If that is your answer, we'll bring you back to Riverclan now. Leopardstar is entitled to do whatever she wishes with a traitor that remained in her home, it's only fair.”  

Hawkfrost sprang up, his pelt bristling hotly, "You fools who bask in the light wouldn't understand fairness,” The patrol tensed as he came closer to their leader. “I was always in the dark. I heard whispers that told me to do what I did because nothing justifies fairness as much as evil. When you kill, equity punishes you, when you do something good, evil is there to crush you to the ground and grind you into dust. It's a balance. Good cannot be good without evil, and evil cannot be evil without good."

Firestar shook his head, “Tigerstar’s influence is like a vice grip. You're greatly affected by him, so much that you might be beyond salvation. Never have I imagined, that he might’ve found a way through your dreams and turn you against me like this. I shouldn’t have put it past him.” 

Hawkfrost directed his wrath onto Brambleclaw, betrayal stinging like fire, "You told him about our dreams?"

Leafpool stepped in front of Brambleclaw and swept her tail across the ground, "I was the one who told Firestar. I witnessed everything myself."

Hawkfrost felt his heart sink into his belly when she looked at him with those betrayed amber eyes. He didn't want her to look at him like that. Not  _her_. 

“I’ve always known he had something underneath his pelt,” Squirrelflight piped up, “ever since the battle with Mudclaw, he should’ve never been trusted.” 

The cats murmured in agreement and a dark brown tom shouldered his way through the patrol, “We should kill him now. We made a mistake all those moons ago granting Tigerstar to run free and make little spawns of his own. We can’t let that happen with this one.” 

Firestar kept his tail lowered, “We don't do things that way, Dustpelt, we don’t kill in cold blood, or it will make us just as wrong as they were. We deliver judgment and pass it. Starclan determines whether to end a warrior's life or spare it. We have no claim to make such a choice.”  

Dustpelt snorted, “Starclan doesn’t bother with our affairs. They didn’t do anything to stop Tigerstar back then, and they won’t do anything now. Simple as that.”  

Hawkfrost broke out into a chilling chuckle and everyone turned their heads to him, "You cats are so petty, it's constantly Starclan with you, isn't it? You fret and despair like a batch of kits while Starclan is your precious mother who feeds beliefs into your thoughts like honeysuckle, when will you understand that those starry fools are merely a fiction in your imagination? Intended to subdue and control you." 

Firestar stepped forward, raising his tail, " _Enough_. Brambleclaw and Ashfur, let us escort this traitor to Riverclan, and don't even think about trying anything, Hawkfrost, I will order my warriors to kill you the second you do.” 

"I wouldn't  _dream_ of it," Hawkfrost spat scornfully.

As Brambleclaw and Ashfur stood on either side of Hawkfrost, Squirrelflight was lashing her tail at her father, blocking his way, "Let me come as well, I can claw his ears if he tries anything."

"No, Squirrelflight," Firestar said, "You must stay here and watch the camp, can I count on you?"

Squirrelflight hesitated before nodding slightly, “I see, of course, please stay safe.” 

She reached forward and rubbed her muzzle along her father's jaw.

He purred and rasped his tongue over her ear, "Take the patrol back, we'll be home before you know it." 

"Starclan willing," Squirrelflight murmured and watched them go with round, green eyes.

As they headed across the riverbank, Hawkfrost's eyes sidetracked to Leafpool who was retreating with her clanmates.

Was this their end? To part ways in such a regrettable manner? Perhaps, it would’ve been easier, if Hawkfrost persuaded her to come to Riverclan, to abandon all that she’d known for a chance at life with him. He would’ve gone to Thunderclan, if he was any smarter. Did they ever have a chance? Tigerstar had told him love was for the soft, was that true? Did Hawkfrost fail because he was too soft? Or was it because he never stood a chance? It was too late for that now. He would never have her forgiveness, not after attempting to kill her leader and father. 

Then, Leafpool suddenly stopped. His heart skipped a beat when she shyly glanced over her shoulder and met his eyes. They didn't exchange any words, but something in her gaze held meaning, and his eyes wandered to her belly where he had noticed a small growth.

It didn't take a featherbrained weasel to know what was going on with her. Her exhausted eyes, her obvious tiredness, and her unexplained furtiveness; these were only symptoms of an expectant queen. 

When he stared into her amber eyes, he had seen a little bit of anger there.

He knew the kind of future he was subjecting her to. The life of a cat who has broken every rule there is the warrior and medicine cat code. 

She made sure he got her message, that she wanted nothing to do with him, and she was going to get her way because she was never going to have to see him again after this.

But there was also sadness in her eyes. A flicker of regret from falling in love with a traitor who only knew how to break her heart.

When she turned away, he knew she had nothing else to say to him.


	2. Lost Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thundering paw steps rumbling the earth beneath them were getting near, and he could hear vicious barking. Teeth would soon rip them apart, and feast on their bones. Their entrails would lie scattered like pebbles. Blood. All he saw was blood, scarlet glistening as the sun met the horizon. The sky would always be blue as they bled onto the earth, slowly, painfully–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shall deviate from the original book, Dawn.

_“The world's a little blurry, or maybe it's my eyes. The friends I've had to bury, they keep me up at night. Said I couldn't love someone, 'cause I, might break.”_

… 

Hawkfrost parted his jaw in a ravenous yawn, as he stretched in his next luxuriously so. The sun peeked out from the gaps in the trees that sheltered the clans, and Hawkfrost didn’t think such a place was so bad, even though he preferred Riverclan’s safe-guarded camp surrounded by the river and reeds. 

The clans were sorting out hunting patrols early in the morning and Mistyfoot beckoned him over with a motion of her tail. He shook off the moss in his pelt, and tip-toed past some of his slumbering clanmates, greeting her with a dip of head.

“I pray you slept well?” Mistyfoot mewed, regal as ever. 

“As well as any cat can in this situation,” Hawkfrost offered, eyes sidetracking to Mothwing who was talking to Leopardstar, something akin to grief in their gazes. 

_They’re probably still mourning Mudfur,_ he thought to himself, reminded of the elderly healer that succumbed to his illness before embarking on the journey.

“Well, that’s as good as it’s going to get for now,” Mistyfoot sympathized, “but, the clan needs prey if we’re to get the strength we need for our trek across the mountains,” 

“I’ll head out now,” Hawkfrost suggested, “near the meadows, perhaps I’ll get lucky with a mice or two,”  

Mistyfoot looked pleased, “Have a good hunt, then. May Starclan be with you.” 

Hawkfrost nodded, and set off, making his way to the open field across the hedgerow. After wriggling past the shrubs and branches, he checked for any scent of prey, and caught a whiff of something, but it was too stale to make a fuss over.  

He stalked past the long grass beaten down by storms, and pricked his ears to listen for movement. Mice scrambled at his paws, squeaking and hiding in burrows and warrens. They gave him quite a chase, and eventually, he managed to catch a pawful. Satisfied with himself, he deposited his catches in a shallow hole and continued his hunt when he heard the sound of fluttering feathers, and spotted a thrush out of the corner of his eye, pecking at the soil for insects.  

_What luck!_  

Hawkfrost kept low to the ground, eyes fixed on the thrush that was oblivious to its doom. He sneaked towards the bird, and swiped his tongue around his lips, feeling famished. He circled it, the tip of his tail twitching to-and-fro, and moved closer, paws steps silent under the curling of the dry grass. The thrush’s head snapped in his direction, and he halted, holding his breath until it resumed its snacking. 

Hawkfrost bunched his haunches, and leapt, high and true. The thrush squaked in panic, and flapped its wings to flee, however, he plucked it out of the air gracefully, sinking his teeth into its neck before the thrush fell limp in his jaws.  

He laid it down, coughing out the feathers that caught in his throat, and in that moment, he picked up three other scents not far from him. He tensed, expecting enemies, and then let his fur lie flat after recognizing the familiar smell. 

“Probably Thunderclan,” he mused to himself, and picked up the thrush before placing it by his mice. 

As he was about to continue hunting, he wrinkled his nose at the distant smell of dog, but paid it no heed. It was too far to become a nuisance to him, and anyway, he was bored out of his mind. One of the Thunderclan scents was much more distinct now, and he could make out the smell of smaller cat, perhaps an apprentice, so he craned his neck and spotted a brown tabby pelt crouched to the ground only a few fox-lengths away, tail foolishly poking out like the most obvious thing in the world.  

He looked closer and realized the tabby was Leafpaw, Firestar’s daughter. The shyer, more reserved sister, and polar opposite to her feisty sibling whose attitude made his stomach curl with something unpleasant. 

Leafpaw clumsily launched herself on the mouse she was tracking, which darted under the tussocks, and she cursed under her breath. She didn’t notice him only until he chuckled, and sprang to her paws, the hairs along her tail shooting up like needles. 

“I see you’re more of a woodland hunter, than a Windclan one,” Hawkfrost remarked with a languid tilt of his head. 

She surveyed the land beyond him to see if he was alone– _smart,_ he thought, and once she decided he wasn’t a threat, she seemed to relax a little. 

“It’s pretty low of you to being spying on others clans' apprentices when you can be hunting for your own clan,” she pointed out coolly. 

Hawkfrost smirked. So, she _did_ have a bit of her sister in her.  

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” he said with a pretend frown, “I’ve been hunting since sunrise, and I’ve caught enough to fill my clanmates’ bellies, shouldn’t I get some credit?” 

He shouldn’t be messing around with a Thunderclan apprentice, especially one of Firestar’s kin, but it was quite amusing to see her hackles rise, and the fiery flame smolder in those amber eyes. Hawkfrost found it rather endearing. 

“You should head back then,” Leafpaw advised, tone cold, “I’m trying to hunt, as you could evidently _see_ ,” 

“With a crouch like that?” Hawkfrost scoffed, padding over to her, “you’ll catch nothing by standing like a porcupine with your tail sticking out like a branch,”  

_“‘P-p-porcupine’?”_  

“Precisely. Like a scraggly, ol’ _porcupine,_ ”  

The young she-cat flattened her ears, eyeing him as he circled her, “Are you here to insult me?”  

“I’m only teasing,” Hawkfrost murmured, and Leafpaw narrowed her eyes as he brushed against her, tail gliding across her back, “if you want, I can show you how to properly hunt, then you’ll catch all the mice you want,” 

“Why’d I ever take hunting lessons from a Riverclan cat, an _enemy_ , at best?” she challenged, despite the slight quiver of her whiskers. 

“We’re only ever rivals because of scent marks, and I can’t smell any, can you?” 

_Only your fear._  

He saw the doubt churn in her gaze, a look so many had given him over and over. A haunting memory of a cat whom he never was, a reflection of death itself masked as an innocent kitten.  

“It’s because I’m his son, isn’t it?” he mewed quietly and her amber eyes widened, “it’s to be expected. Your blood is your blood, I suppose. You’re the daughter of Firestar, no cat would ever look upon you as if you were scum. I’m Tigerstar’s kin, the filthiest vermin to exist in the clans. You think you get used to it, but you don’t. No matter what you do, or say, they’ll always see some cat else.” 

“I…I’m sorry,” Leafpaw mumbled, scuffing the sand with her paw, “fear is a scary thing, and it clouds our judgement. We feared Brambleclaw for his kinship with Tigerstar, and it drove his– _your_  sister, Tawnypelt, to Shadowclan. They’re great warriors, and I trust them with my life. I trust Mothwing too, and if I can do that for them... I can do that for you.”  

Hawkfrost blinked, “That’s… that’s quite kind of you.”  

“Not _'kind',_ ” Leafpaw corrected, “it’s the _right_ thing to do. And well, since you offered some help, I’ll take you up on that.” 

Hawkfrost’s smirk returned, “Well, where to start, your crouch is horrific by the way, it’s like you tried to copy a tree or worse, a thorn bush!” 

Leafpaw swiped at him, “ _Hey!_ I agreed to your help! Not more insults!”

Hawkfrost nearly fell back laughing, and Leafpaw kept yelling at him, nose scrunched up as she made a petulant pout, “It’s _not_ funny, I’m a medicine cat apprentice. I study herbs, not mice!” 

Suddenly, the same scent of dog was threateningly close, and he pricked his ears, eyes scanning the meadows intently. His laughter died away and Leafpaw noticed his sudden shift in behavior, “What’s wrong?”

“Dog,” Hawkfrost whispered, until it got much more stronger, and he could see the black and white shape hurtling towards them, _“Dog!”_

He saw Leafpaw freeze in terror, the thundering paw steps rumbling the earth beneath them were getting near, and he could hear vicious barking. Teeth would soon rip them apart, and feast on their bones. Their entrails would lie scattered like pebbles. _Blood_. All he saw was blood, scarlet glistening as the sun met the horizon. The sky would always be blue as they bled onto the earth, slowly, _painfully–_

_No._ He mustn’t think like that. The most important thing now was to get Leafpaw to safety, and lead to dog away from where the clans were.

“Heads towards the hedgerow!” Hawkfrost’s voice snapped the young she-cat back to her senses, “And don’t look back!”

Leafpaw scrambled to her paws, stumbling, and made a beeline for the hedges, heart in her throat. She turned her head to the sound of a savage snarl, and she saw Hawkfrost sizing against the aggressive canine, pelt puffed up in a show of dominance. She skidded to a sudden halt.

“You’ll get yourself killed!” Leafpaw cried out as the massive beast lurched forward, snapping at the place where Hawkfrost’s head used to be after he dived out of the way, and glared at her with his piercing blue eyes. She couldn’t help but shiver. 

“ _Run_ , you fool!” he hissed, scrabbling across the dead grass and lunging towards the canine with outstretched claws. 

The canine’s shrill yelp of pain sent another shiver down Leafpaw’s spine, and its eyes went completely black, numb with rage as it blindly rampaged, drooling in hunger for an easy meal. Hawkfrost taunted it, attempting to drive it farther from the clans, however, it seemed that the canine didn't fall for his tricks easily. 

The black and white beast halted, sniffing at the air, eventually catching onto Leafpaw’s thick fear scent. 

“Leafpaw!” Hawkfrost yowled in sudden panic, “Get out of there! _Now!”_

There was no backup. And even if Hawkfrost called out for help, it’d already be too late. 

So, he did the only thing he could think of, and parted his jaws for a bellowing battle cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Do cats know what porcupines are? Oh, well.)
> 
> I apologize for the very late update. I haven’t been able work on this project due to the overwhelming amount of work I have, but it’s most definitely not abandoned!
> 
> Thanks for reading, xoxo.


	3. Brave Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpaw gasped, but Hawkfrost was already moving, throwing himself in front of the ThunderClan tom to aim vicious swipes at the dog, successfully pushing it back with Brambleclaw’s help. Together, they were fending the canine off in synchronized motions until it turned tail and fled. With a last menacing hiss, Hawkfrost sent the beast packing back to its twolegs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the previous chapter, this will deviate slightly from the original book, Dawn.

_“Remember when you taught me fate, said it'd all be worth the wait?”_

...

Hawkfrost felt the chill of leaf-bare whip his fur as he sprang onto the dog’s back, claws digging into its pelt for purchase once his challenging cry died on his lips, adrenaline kicking in when all of his fear vanished. His only focus was to keep the canine away from Leafpaw and the other Clans, but knew it was foolish to take the beast head-on, and all alone without reinforcements.

Leafpaw shouted one of her clanmates’ names, and Hawkfrost nipped the canine by its ears and neck, to divert its attention elsewhere other than the defenseless apprentice who couldn’t protect herself if it targeted her. Hawkfrost didn’t know why the need to keep Leafpaw safe was so fierce, but eventually realized it was what any warrior would do. He wasn’t like what the others said he was, and he would prove it to them.

“Leafpaw!” Hawkfrost shouted, “I need you to get help!” 

The apprentice seemed to barely hear him, but he watched as she turned and dived into the hedgerow. He would wait for her to return soon.

He flinched when the beast tried grabbing at him, wrenching its neck to reach him, but the RiverClan warrior clung on at a distance where it couldn’t get to him. This only seemed to infuriate it even more, so it began to twist around in an attempt to kick him off. Hawkfrost yelped when he’d lost his grip, and was sent flying onto the hard and flattened grass.

He groaned, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs, and tried to stand. The beast bounded towards him, and Hawkfrost hissed threateningly to ward it off, but it didn’t do much. Backup should've been here by now, since it seemed to be turning into a game of cat and mouse. 

Hawkfrost hurtled towards to brambles to get the canine to follow him, so when he'd suddenly dash into another direction, the dog would careen right into the prickly bushes, and it did, howling from the sharp pain of the thorns and shrubs. But Hawkfrost had got caught in some vines, which had tangled into his hind-leg as a result. He cursed under his breath, trying to free himself when the beast recovered, hobbling towards him even though it was wounded.

“You persistent flea-brain,” Hawkfrost spat, tugging and pulling, but nothing worked. He glared defiantly at the canine, refusing to go down without a fight, but a dark tabby burst out from the hedges and leapt at the dog to drive it away. Leafpaw was at his side suddenly, carefully removing the vine that’d coiled around his foot firmly.

“You came back,” Hawkfrost breathed, and Leafpaw spit out the vine, nodding as she helped him stand. 

“You saved my life,” she said, “I knew I had to save yours,”

He opened his mouth to say something, but the beast seemed to corner the warrior he'd recognized as Brambleclaw, his kin and half-brother.

Leafpaw gasped, but Hawkfrost was already moving, throwing himself in front of the ThunderClan tom to aim vicious swipes at the dog, successfully pushing it back with Brambleclaw’s help. Together, they were fending the canine off in synchronized motions until it turned tail and fled. With a last menacing hiss, Hawkfrost sent the beast packing back to its twolegs.

“What happened?” Squirrelpaw hurried towards them, and sniffed her sister for any injuries. Leafpaw touched noses with her affectionately.

“A dog attacked us,” she told her, “Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost scared it away though,”

The ginger apprentice rushed to the dark tabby, emerald eyes scanning his pelt, “You’re not hurt, are you?"

“I’m fine, really,” Brambleclaw assured her fondly, and Hawkfrost scoffed. He sounded smitten with the plucky thing.

“You wouldn’t have been if I hadn’t saved your tail back there,” he sneered.

“I saved _you_ first, didn’t I?” Brambleclaw said pointedly, and Hawkfrost rolled his eyes.

“I suppose you did,” Hawkfrost muttered, and as they headed back to the Clans, he couldn’t help but rest his gaze on Leafpaw, who’d been swarmed by her sister’s fussing and fretting. He wondered if she was the younger of the two, yet that didn’t seem right. Her poised and quiet demeanor was more fitting for being the eldest. He began to notice how she seemed almost unsteady on their way back, and grew concerned for her before she suddenly collapsed when she could no longer stand on her paws.

He darted towards the fallen apprentice, and Squirrelpaw flocked around her sister in panic while Brambleclaw tried to calm her down. Leafpaw didn’t seem to be injured, so Hawkfrost assumed it was the shock from the previous encounter with the dog that had taken a tole on her. After all, it must’ve terrified her more than she would’ve liked to admit.

“Are you harmed anywhere?” Hawkfrost crouched beside her, voice uncharacteristically soft, and Leafpaw shook her head.

“Just...a bit faint, I think,”

“Lean on me,” he advised, and got her onto her paws again, propping her up against his shoulder. Squirrelpaw was close behind, and Brambleclaw kept reassuring her until they’d gotten to their temporary camp. Hawkfrost alerted Mothwing, who’d raced over to check on the apprentice with Cinderpelt, who was Leafpaw’s mentor, and understandably worried. 

“Thank you, Hawkfrost,” Mothwing dipped her head to her brother as they carried Leafpaw to their makeshift medicine den, and Hawkfrost stared after them, chest tightening enough to hurt.

_Be gentle with her, StarClan._

…

…

The sun set for desk, painting the horizon so red, the orange sky looked stark in contrast as Hawkfrost paced outside the medicine cat’s den, waiting for news of Leafpaw’s condition when Brambleclaw approached him with some fresh-kill to spare. It looked like his thrush, from earlier.

“You haven’t eaten yet,” Brambleclaw noted, nudging the prey towards him in an attempt to be friendly.

“I’m not hungry,” Hawkfrost grumbled, and continued his pacing. Brambleclaw snorted.

“Sure, and I’m a mouse,”

Hawkfrost ignored his ribbing, and perked up when the branches rustled as Cinderpelt limped out. The crippled medicine cat noticed the scent of fresh-kill, and shambled towards them before Hawkfrost met her half-way, wordlessly asking for some update on her apprentice’s wellbeing.

“She’s fine,” Cinderpelt confirmed, and Hawkfrost closed his eyes in relief, “I've confined her to her nest before our journey towards the mountains begins, so if none of you are going to eat that thrush, you might as well take it to her,”

“May I?” Hawkfrost offered, “Leafpaw brought me help when I thought I’d lose my pelt to the dog. I would like to repay her in kind with some gratitude.”

Cinderpelt’s whiskers twitched, but she looked amused, “Of course, but don’t try too hard. She’s hard to impress.”

Hawkfrost took the thrush from Brambleclaw and scuttled off in embarrassment. With cheeks warm, he ducked under the vines and weaved his way towards Leafpaw, who’d heard enough nagging from Mothwing before spotting him. His sister’s eyes lingered on the apprentice, and Hawkfrost had seen some tenderness there. If he wanted to win Leafpaw over, it seemed he’d have to compete with his own littermate.

“I’ve brought some fresh-kill,” Hawkfrost said through muffled feathers, and dropped it near her paws. Mothwing eyed him warily.

_I’m sorry, sister, but this one’s mine._

“It’s your thrush, isn’t it?” Leafpaw gave it a few sniffs, and Hawkfrost nosed it towards her.

“Don’t let it go to waste,” he prompted, and she gradually ate as much as she could before the poppy seeds Mothwing had given her had taken effect and made her drowsy. Hawkfrost was then ushered out by his sister when it was Cinderpelt’s turn to care for the young apprentice, and gave Leafpaw one last glance before joining Mothwing. They strolled around the unfamiliar territory, but not too far from the other Clans, just to feel the breeze in the air, and discuss some things that went unspoken in the den earlier.

“You like her,” Mothwing remarked quietly, and Hawkfrost thought he’d heard envy in her voice.

“It doesn’t matter if I do. I’m still RiverClan, and she’s still ThunderClan. It wouldn’t work.”

“But it feels nice, doesn’t it?” Mothwing pressed, “To have her look at you in a way even your own clanmates wouldn’t dare to,”

Hawkfrost gave her a knowing look, and she returned it with some resentment, “You’re more closer to her than I am. She trusts you.” 

“She’s a romantic—starry-eyed cat. She’ll fall down a path you’ll set out for her. I know it.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not the same,” Hawkfrost’s tone wasn’t condescending or mocking, only honest, “you love her,”

Her sister’s eyes flickered with something cold, “All the more reason to keep her away from you.”

“That’s her choice,” Hawkfrost shrugged, “I respect you, Mothwing, but as much as you want to protect Leafpaw, you’ll be the one holding her back.”

“Don’t talk to me as if you know her, brother,”

“I don’t,” Hawkfrost conceded, “but I know what’s in the stars. Leafpaw is StatClan’s gift, don’t you see? She can see beyond our blood, for who we truly are, sister.”

“I know what’s in my heart,” Mothwing confessed, “I know your ambitions will ruin her, Hawkfrost,”

“I’m not our father. I don’t desire blood nor war. Leafpaw is the peace the Clans lack, and with her, we could do what Tigerstar couldn’t."

“And pray tell, what would that be?”

“Tigerstar understood that division among the four Clans was unnecessary,” Hawkfrost admitted, “together, we’re stronger, especially in times like these, but he was blinded by his lust for power. He didn’t see everything through, because he was impulsive and rash, but we can do it right, Mothwing, I know we can. You just have to believe in me.”

Mothwing sighed, but she didn’t say anything. They returned to their camp, and retired for the night, where another day was lying in wake for them.

Peace and unity, Hawkfrost hoped Leafpaw would understand when the time would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is hawkfrost whipped for leafpaw?  
> heck yeah  
> is mothwing also whipped for leafpaw?  
> most definitely


End file.
